Paw Patrol and Friends / Rex Runs Empty
Rex Weathers Chase Rubble Ryder It was a sunny day in Adventure Bay. Chase was driving his truck to Ryder's Garage. Ryder had asked him to bring it to get it checked up. He parked his truck next to Rex's Mclaren. Rex had just filled up his fuel tank. He was going out to do his duty. Rex: So kind of Ryder to fill up the tank for me isn't it Chase? Chase: Haha! maybe you should fill up your own tank Rex! Hahahahahaha! Rex: Pah! I don't do that kind of work. That's what kind people like Ryder do. So I can race along the road in my Mclaren. The best car in Adventure Bay. Chase: Other cars and trucks are good too. Rex: Other car and trucks are too slow. My Mclaren can go at least 280mph. Chase backed jumped down from his truck. And Rex took off. Rex: Make way for the Force! Meanwhile, Rubble was heading to Farmer Yumi's Farm with some stone's in his Rig's Bucket. He didn't know that Rex was coming from the other way. The Traffic Light changed to Red just as Rubble was approaching to it. He had to stop very quickly! Rex: Rex Weathers Coming Through! A big stone flew out of Rubble's Bucket and bashed off the steel in front of Rex's fuel tank! Rubble: Sorry Rex. Are you okay? That stone gave you a nasty bash. Rex: Yes Rubble. I'm fine. You can't damage a car like my Mclaren so easy. Rubble: You should check for damage though Rex. Rex: No need. I have to be on my way. I must keep my duty schedule on time. And Rex hurried on his way. Without checking over his car. Rex hadn't gone very far, When he noticed the fuel tank gauge was nearly empty. Rex: Odd. I thought I had heaps of fuel. Luckily, There was a fuel stop just ahead. Rex pulled into it. After filling up, He started off again as fast as he could. But he hadn't gone very far, When the fuel tank gauge began to point towards empty again. Rex: I can't keep stopping for Fuel. I must think about something else. So Rex tried to think of as many Australian City's as he could. Rex: Let's see. Darwin, Sidney, Perth, Adelaide, Canberra, Melbourne, Brisbane, Gold Coast, A Fuel Truck. Yikes! But he past a Fuel Truck. He began to think about needing Fuel again. Rex: Must not think about it. Must keep going. Next, He past a sign that had the latest Fuel Brand on it. So he blew his horn as loud as he could to take his mind off it. But when he came to the next Fuel Station, He had to stop. Rex filled up again and started off again. Soon Rex stopped at a Red Light. Rocky pulled up beside him. Rocky: Your running very late today Rex. Rex: I'll make up the time Rocky. You'll see. The light changed to green and Rex set off again. But no sooner was Rex away from the Traffic Lights, The Fuel Tank was getting empty again. Rex: I must not stop! I must not stop! I need to be fast! I need to be fast! Rex saw a Fuel Station ahead of him. But this time, He didn't stop. And he didn't see a line of liquid that he was leaving behind. Rex trued to keep himself going. Rex: Hurry! Hurry! Rex Weathers Coming Through! But the engine didn't have enough energy. And soon, Rex couldn't go any further! Chase was driving along in his Truck. The check had been done. Then he noticed a trail of liquid on the road. Chase: I wonder what that could be. Then Chase saw Rex up ahead. He stopped next to him. Chase: What's the matter Rex? Why have you stopped here? This isn't a Traffic Light. Rex: I've run out of Fuel. Chase: You must have a leak in your Fuel Tank! I saw a trail of liquid on the road behind us. Rex: A leak in my Tank? How could that happen? Then Rubble pulled up. Rubble: Hello Chase. Hello Rex. Then Rex remembered. Rex: The stone! Rex had a hole in his Fuel Tank! Where the stone has hit his Car. Rex: Oh dear. I should have listened to you Rubble. I should have checked my Mclaren after the stone bashed into the Fuel Tank. Rubble: Well, Yes. Chase: Don't worry Rex. I can tow you with my Truck. I might not be as fast as you, But my Truck is very strong. Rubble: And I can call Ryder and Rocky to come and help me clean up the Fuel. So Chase hooked Rex's Mclaren and tried to pull it to the Lookout. But it wouldn't move. Chase: Rex? Do you have your brakes on? Rex: Maybe. Chase: Well take them off will you? How can I pull you can I pull you and the Mclaren with your brakes on? Rex was very proud. He didn't want Chase to pull him and his Mclaren. But if Rex didn't let Chase pull him, Then he would be going anywhere at all! So Rex took the brakes off. And Chase pulled him and the Mclaren back to the Lookout. Everyone was very surprised to see the Mclaren being towed. A few day's later, The Mclaren looked as good as new. But all the other still thought it was funny that Rex had let the Fuel Tank run empty. Chase: Kepp you tank filled Rex. Rubble: Cars need Fuel. Ryder: And watch out for flying stones! Chase. Rubble and Ryder laughed. Rex was not happy about being teased. But he was much more careful about looking after his Fuel Tank. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Paw Patrol and Friends Category:Paw Patrol and Friends Season 2 Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Episode Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon story